A background art of the present technical field, there is JP 2005-293209 A (Patent Document 1). A problem is described in Patent Document 1 as follows. “In an existing biometrics authentication, static biometric information is simply used, and it is possible to verify an authorized user, but reading the user's intension is not performed. For this reason, when the user is involved in a certain crime and threatened and forced to perform an illegal operation by a criminal, although a system is equipped with a biometrics authentication, it is likely that the system is illegally operated, leading to heavy damage.”
A solution to this problem is described as follows. “A physical feature information measuring unit that measures biometric information indicating a physical feature, a biometrics authentication unit that performs user identification based on information of the physical feature measured by the physical feature information measuring unit, an emotional feature information measuring unit that measures biometric information indicating an emotional feature, an emotional biometrics determination unit that determines a user mental state based on information of the emotional feature measured by the emotional feature information measuring unit, and an integrated authentication unit that determines that it is an authorized user and it is an authentication operation according to the user's intension based on information of a user identification result by the biometrics authentication unit and a mental state determination result by the emotional biometrics determination unit are provided.”